El último día
by enesita
Summary: La guerra fría está en su apogeo, ninguno de los bloques cede ante el otro. Es hora de intentar unos trucos, para ganar hay que entregar tu vida si es necesario... disfruta tu último día.


hola chicas y chicos n_n

he vuelto con una nueva historia, antes de algun comentario por mi irresponsabilidad ante mis otros fics debo decir en mi favor que este lo encontre hurgando mi laptop n_n´ no se si eso sirva pero es verdad lala estaba desaparecido, ¡ni siquiera me acordaba que existia! y como en ese tiempo lo sentía un poco fuera de foco... tal vez por eso no lo publique, pero ¿que mas da? lo pongo para que me digan que les parece

bueno, antes que nada debo decir que es un contexto histórico, en tiempos de la guerra fría, un atentado de uno de los bloques y pues es muy corto, solo es un capítulo... haber que les parece.

sin más los dejo, espero que no les desgrade jaja, es todo lo que pido, y comentarios por supuesto

* * *

Todo estaba listo. La idea era excelente, el plan también. Leía y releía aquellas hojas con insólita admiración y visible orgullo ¿cómo no enorgullecerse si uno de los suyos lo había creado? Guardó los papeles minuciosamente en su mochila, esperando a quienes pasarían por él para comenzar con todo.

-¿listo?- le preguntaron al abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Aún cabizbajo le asintió, con los ojos clavados en la mochila que portaría en su primer y último viaje en avión.

Pasivo salió del pequeño cuarto que se le había asignado para seguir al otro por un pasillo envuelto en penumbras, todo estaba en completa calma, aunque en sus adentros un remolino le azotaba el alma. A cada paso que daba sentía que un pesado vacío lo inundaba.

Dos largas horas le siguieron, acompañadas por la ansiedad que se juró no tendría y que ahora no podía soportar, y en todo ese tiempo el denso silencio le caía en los hombros como una pesada losa que creía no lograría aguantar.

Pronto aquel hombre que todos esperaban ver se asomó a la habitación. Su mirada lo atrapó y su cuerpo se tensó. Aquel aún no les hablaba y ya sabían qué era lo que significaba: debían comenzar.

-un plan maligno ¿eh?- rió uno de los hombres al encender un cigarrillo –bastante bueno- agregó entre risotadas, los demás lo miraban callados, él era el único que podía darle al momento un poco de alegría -¿qué te parece, Kai?- le codeó el tipo. Sus ojos lo veían impacientes, como los de todos los demás –hoy seremos héroes- le dijo feliz volteando a la ventana con una sonrisa que irradiaba esperanza. Kai desvió la mirada desconcertado y de reojo miró a todos los demás. Parecía que estaban pasando por lo mismo que él. Por la ventana del automóvil la noche se veía atiborrada de nubes, faltaban dos horas para que el sol saliera.

-Basta ya, Brian- ordenó el capitán, aunque Yuriy no quisiera decirlo, el ambiente tenso no ayudaba a mantenerse y mantener a los demás en control.

Kai se miró en el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos lo dejaron estático, se veía tan cobarde y tan nervioso que se maldijo bajo. Volteó el rostro avergonzado y sin esperar a los demás caminó hacia el aeropuerto con paso presuroso dejando a sus compañeros que bajaban sus cargamentos. ¿Por qué estar nervioso? ¿Por qué comportarse como un cobarde si su país lo necesitaba? Sabía que tenía un compromiso con todos sus compañeros, sus familiares, sus amigos, con él mismo. Atravesó la puerta del aeropuerto con paso tranquilo y luego volteó a sus espaldas donde sus compañeros se encontraban ya. Mientras algunos de ellos compraban los boletos, otros esperaban que sus maletas fueran registradas. A Kai, junto con varios compañeros más, le tocó vigilar el paso de los guardias, por ello se colocó frente a los ventanales de la planta alta, simulando mirar la ciudad. Y por su cabeza pasó todo tipo de recuerdos y anhelos que no pudo cumplir. Había estado viviendo desde hace un mes en esa ciudad y nunca había podido salir a pasear por ella, nunca había podido investigar qué era lo interesante de Nueva York, conocer aquellos lugares que todo el mundo presumía de aquella ciudad primer-mundista. En un momento de desconcentración contempló las luces de la enorme ciudad que se alzaban en medio de la noche y aquellas luces se volvieron un espectáculo de llamas inundándola ante sus ojos, el abrasador fuego consumía con lentitud todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso mientras una torre de humo subía combinándose con las nubes grises que parecían despejar el cielo y él, preso del éxtasis y nerviosismo, comenzó a sudar frío. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a apagarse al ritmo en que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte.

Uno de los guardias que llevaba un café en la mano lo observaba detenidamente, se había apoyado en el cristal a distancia prudente para no parecer indiscreto. Como aún era muy temprano prácticamente estaban solos los dos. Kai se tensó un poco, miraba al guardia de reojo, esperando el momento para que le dieran el aviso de abordar el avión y terminar con el embrollo en el que se había metido y del que ya no podía zafarse.

El radio del guardia sonaba persistente, pero Kai prefería no hacer caso a todo lo que decían por el aparato, en cambio posó sus ojos grandes en el lado contrario al policía. Pero una alarma insistente tensó su cuerpo y miró al uniformado.

-tenemos un problema en el área de equipaje- decía la mujer por el radio –hemos encontrado una mochila sospechosa- el guardia miró a Kai retándolo a acercarse. Él le contestó la mirada intentando no caer en sus juegos para luego desviarla de nuevo hacia el ventanal. Pronto escuchó los pasos del guardia alejándose sigilosamente. Cuando se sintió sólo sacó su radio y llamó a su vivaracho compañero que estaba en la planta baja sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Entonces el agujero que sentía lo consumió completamente. Si algo era peor que suicidarse en un avión, además del hecho de que siempre le había aterrado volar, era caer en las manos de los guardias de ese país.

Bajó las escaleras con los pies temblándole del nerviosismo. Y cuando miró a cuatro de sus diez compañeros siendo interrogados por los policías permaneció callado y pasivo, rezando para que no dijeran nada que terminara con el plan. Fue cuando uno de los policías levantó una mochila y se la enseñó a sus compañeros que Kai se tensó completamente, ahogó un grito y permaneció estático sin poder entender bien lo que ocurría. Esa era su mochila, la que había portado en todo el viaje y que solo había soltado para la inspección. No había sacado los planos que le entregaron en la casa, seguramente los guardias los habían encontrado. Decidido comenzó a caminar hacia los guardias y sus compañeros, entonces un policía volteó a verlo y al mismo tiempo Yuriy, quien abrió los labios intentando decir algo. No habló, pero Kai sabía lo que le intentaba decir: antes que sus compañeros, estaba como prioridad la misión que se les había asignado. "si uno cae, no se detengan a ayudarlo, sólo perderían tiempo". Kai captó rápidamente el mensaje, por eso dio media vuelta y caminó lo más normal posible sin perder el paso hacia la salida, donde su compañero tiraba su cigarrillo y lo miraba insistente, como pidiéndole que se moviera más rápido. Ahora el plan era escapar

-no nos descubrirán- había dicho Brian, que tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo en tono despreocupado –y si lo hacen, bueno, hasta por una alcantarilla se puede escapar de esos idiotas

-¡hey, tú!- oyó que le decían en tono golpeado, él continuó su camino -¡idiota!- le gritaron con un tono más seco, aún así no deseaba voltear y en cambio su paso se hizo más rápido. Pero al llegar al nivel de su compañero notó que este no se movía, volteó hacia él y vio que tenía sus ojos enterrados a sus espaldas. Muerto de miedo y curiosidad dio media vuelta con la intención de ver qué era lo que el otro observaba. Los guardias los apuntaban con sus pistolas, ninguno de los dos se pudo mover entonces.

* * *

Estar en ese pequeño cuarto no le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Paseaba sus ojos de un lado a otro intentando buscar una forma para escapar, ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? ¿Haciendo qué? Todos sus pensamientos lo inundaban torpemente sin tener una secuencia que pudieran ayudarlo a salir del problema. Uno de los guardias comenzó a hablar estrepitosamente en su oído, gritándoles a ambos hombres gran cantidad de amenazas e insultos que sólo le crispaban los nervios. El guardia se acercó lentamente a Brian, y en la cara le gritó amenazas e injurias que Kai pensó que él no habría podido aguantar. Querían hacerle hablar golpeándolo en la cabeza y meneándolo bruscamente, pero Brian sólo los miraba de forma furtiva y con gran recelo .

-no lo entiendo- renegó un guardia -¿por qué morir por algo tan estúpido? ¿qué en su país no les enseñan el valor de la vida? ¿cómo pueden arriesgarse a salvar ese país? Además su plan era demasiado estúpido ¿realmente creían que iban a lograr burlarnos de esa forma?- Kai bajó la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¿qué serían capaces de hacer los policías si supieran que ellos sólo eran el anzuelo que aseguraba la desviación de su atención?

Un golpe en seco sonó cuando la cabeza de Brian fue estampada contra la mesa y una sonora risotada de un policía inundó el cuarto. Kai no podía desviar los ojos de la mesa donde su compañero aún mantenía la cabeza, un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz y de su boca escupía más aún. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, ese miedo ya no era normal, todo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera presa de un frío cortante y su respiración se volvía cada vez más rápida. La única forma de sobrevivir a todo era contando lo que pensaban hacer y rezar por que con eso los dejaran en paz, pero ¿cómo habría de hacer eso sin verse como un traidor a su país? La traición sería una mancha que no podría llegar a borrar y que su familia entera pagaría a cada momento. No podía hablar, se decía, intentando convencerse de que era la peor de las ideas, pero no hallaba otra salida y si aquello continuaba así estaba seguro de lo que haría. Miro a Brian sentado en la silla, con el rostro desfigurado por los golpes y al ponerse en su lugar el miedo lo paralizó. Desde un principio él no había deseado el destino que le habían preparado y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo hasta ese momento. Cerró los ojos avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y abrió la boca listo para terminar con aquella tortura e intentar salvarse como lo haría un cobarde, pero antes de poder decir algo el otro habló.

Kai abrió los ojos sorprendido de escucharlo diciendo todo lo que habían pensado hacer: el anzuelo, los planos, el avión que salía a las 8:30 de esa mañana y los nombres de quienes participaban

-¡basta!- le gritó levantándose de su silla al tiempo en que dos policías lo tomaban intentando sentarlo de nuevo -¿te oyes? ¿oyes lo que dices? ¡eso es traición!

-¡lo sé!- le contestó Brian serio –pero esto no vale la pena- y delante de sus ojos el otro continuó explicando el plan paso a paso.

Kai se jaloneó desesperado, mirando expectante a su compañero que continuaba hablando de todo y comenzó a gritarle pidiendo por su silencio. Los policías intentaban sentarlo y hacer que se callara sin lograrlo. Brian estaba hablando, estaba contando todos los secretos de su organización, el hombre que en ese momento los traicionaba era el mismo que se burlaba de la seguridad del lugar dos horas antes. En un movimiento rápido logró soltarse de todas las manos que intentaban detenerlo y corrió hacia donde estaba el otro, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo un sonoro golpe retumbó en todo el cuarto. Su compañero lo veía pasmado y con una inmensa desolación. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo en un instante sin poder evitarlo y en medio del cuarto sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Él no opuso resistencia.

* * *

Kai se levantó de golpe de la cama con su respiración alborotada y su rostro empapado de sudor frío, rápidamente se palpó la nuca dando gracias por no encontrar herida o rasguño. Volteó a su alrededor y notó que todos los demás dormían aún, se miró en el espejo notando su rostro desencajado y para intentar despejarse miró a la ventana durante un largo rato, mañana sería el día. Continuó viendo al horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a aparecer lentamente y luego se apartó para dirigirse a su cama. Si ese era su último día, al menos deseaba disfrutarlo tranquilamente.

* * *

y... eso es todo jaja

y de mi parte, gracias por su tiempo para leerlo, y si les gusto... o no, les agradeceria sus comentarios

pues gracias y nos vemos

a quien lea mi realida y claro de luna les tendré dentro de muy poco la continuación, creo que será más rápida la de claro de luna por que de hecho ya tengo el capítulo pero estoy en tiempo de examenes... y en este momento debería estar estudiando -_- pero bueno, asi es esto lala

cuidense todos y nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
